Liam Ray
|partner = Raishun Kanzaki |base of operations = Fraus Lumen |relatives = Unnamed |marital status = Single |magic = Clone Magic Skin Magic}} Liam Ray (リャム レー Riamu Rei) is a member of Fraus Lumen, he, along with Raishun Kanzaki, brought Richard Buchanan to the guild. Character Outline Liam is a young man in the peak of his physical fitness, with an average height and lean build, he is quite attractive. He has sharp facial features, distinctive neck-length black hair and illustrious lavender eyes. He is normally seen in a black tank-top and black jeans under a long sleeveless black leather coat. He is also seen wearing long detached sleeves, and is commonly seen sheathing a dagger near his waist. Liam is a cheerful and relatively upbeat individual, but finds the events that transpire around him to be rather bland and boring. He likes to have fun, and tends to take pleasure in a variety of activities. In actuality, Liam is a sadist of epic proportions, taking a liking to battle and blood, even the S-Class Mages in his guild find it difficult to subdue his sadistic tendencies. He is commonly seen to have a trail of murders with every excursion he goes on, merely to satisfy his need for blood. History Synopsis Main Article: Tales of a New Generation Part II Fraus Lumen Arc *'Unexpected Betrayal? SENSHI's Conflict!' Powers and Abilities Clone Magic (分身魔法 Bunshin Mahō) a form of magic which allows the user to create a number of clones in a variety of manners, whether they be illusory or real clones that use up magical power as they are active. Liam has shown enough skill in this magic to use it as his primary form of combat. *'Illusion Clone' (幻分身 Maboroshi Bunshin) is a spell which allows Liam to create a number of illusory clones by expending a small amount of magical power. The clones can solely be used as brief apparitions as a divergent, and nothing more. *'Magical Clones' (幻想的分身 Gensōteki Bunshin) is a spell which creates a small number of "true" clones which are made up solely off Liam's power. These can be used in conjunction with him in combat for devastating combination attacks. *'Elemental Clone' (要素別処理分身 Yōsobetsushori Bunshin) is a spell which creates a clone of a particular element that Liam chooses. He is able to use this spell for offensive or defensive purposes depending on his preference. Skin Magic (肌魔法 Hada Mahō) is a form of magic that allows one to change the texture, appearance, and any other factors of their skin by exerting magical energy. Liam uses this primarily to enhance his physical abilities. *'Stone Skin' (石魔法 Sekihada) a spell in which Liam utilizes his magical power to harden his skin to become stone, allowing for crushing physical strength. *'Fire Skin' (火魔法 Hihada) a spell in which the composition of Liam's skin becomes that of fire. This allows him to burn his enemies upon touch. Skilled Close Combatant: Combined with his skill in his magics and knife wielding, Liam is a competent close ranged combatant who can take upon a number of average soldiers by himself with little difficulty. He is agile, and tends to support himself with a variety of physical and magical enhancements. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Ash9876 Category:Fraus Lumen